


Crazy

by heeroluva



Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstanding, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing Brian and Rome together, Dom jumps to the wrong conclusions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solarbaby614](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbaby614/gifts).



Dom had done a double take, not having believed it was Brian at first hanging off the black man’s arm like some type of trophy. He didn’t know what Brian was doing in Miami, knew he should get out of here fast, but as much distance between them as possible, but seeing Brian laughing as smile, so golden and pretty that he easily fit in with all the bling the big man was wearing was enough to set Dom’s teeth on edge. He was territorial at the best of times with what he considers his, and Brian was definitely his, and this was not the best of times.

Watching the man wrap his arm around Brian’s shoulder pulling him close against his side, was enough to set Dom off, and before he realized what he was doing he was across the lot. Reaching them, he spun the big black man around, hauled back, and swung.

He felt a sense of pride seeing blood blossom from his mouth as the bigger man crashed to the ground. He didn’t notice the shouting around him or the guns that were suddenly pulled. All he had eyes for was Brian now.

Brian’s eyes were wide, started. “Dom,” He gasped. Then realizing what had happened, he pushed him, shouting, “Dom, man. What the fuck. What are you doing here? You should be long gone, across the border. What the hell are you thinking? What if they catch you?”

“Going to turn me in?” Dom regretted the words as soon as he said them.

Brian looked as though he’d been punched, his eyes wide and wounded.

The man climbed to his feet behind Brian, spitting on a mouthful of blood before resting his hand possessively on his shoulder.

Dom eyed the hand with distaste, not caring that the man noticed and raised a mocking brow.

“You know this punta, Bri?”

That had Brian spinning, checking him over. “Shit, Rome. I’m sorry. This is Dom. Dom this is Rome.”

Rome made a motion that had everyone hesitantly put their guns away.

Dom saw the awareness bloom in Rome’s eyes and didn’t know what to think about the fact that Brian had obviously talked to Rome about him.

“Ah, so this is the asshole that ran and left you to pick up his mess, the one you gave up your gave up your life for, the one you’re on the run because of.” Rome straightened fully to his impressive height, fully intending on being intimidating.

Dom took a step forward, clearly not cowed, then froze as he finally processed the words and turned back to Brian instead. “You’re on the run? They actually charged you with something?” Dom’s voice was incredulous.

“You missed the news. They sent the SWAT to my house, plastered my face across the newspaper. Am lucky they haven’t found me yet,” Brian said with a small frown.

“Dammit, Bri. You need to get out of the country, instead of fucking around here with your boy toy.”

Rome took a threatening step forward, but paused when Brian let out a laugh before doubling over and breaking down completely.

Rome looked vaguely insulted. “Hey now, brah. It ain’t that funny.

“Oh, God,” Brian said when he finally regained some control while straightening, the smile still wide on his face. “You’re jealous. I can’t believe it. After everything, all this time, you’re jealous now. You didn’t want me then, and now that you think I’m with someone else that’s not your sister, you’re all up in arms.”

Dom looked between them, clearly not understanding.

“Rome and me ain’t fucking. He’s like a brother to me. We grew up together. Would be like you and Vince getting together.”

Dom’s lip curled slightly at the thought before stepping forward and pulling Brian into a kiss. It was long and hot and when they finally pulled away they were both breathless.

“Didn’t say you could do that,” Brian said.

“Didn’t try to stop me did you, Bri,” Dom replied.

“No, never could say no to you. You make me crazy,” Brian retorted before leaning in for another kiss.

Rome suddenly shoved at them both. “Shit man. I don’t want to see that crap. Get a room.”

Brian laughed and pulled Dom with him towards the trailer.

“For fuck’s sake. Not my trailer. Ain’t nothing sacred anymore,” Rome grumbled as he went and made himself busy, pretending he wasn’t thinking about what was going on in his trailer and that he wasn’t worried at what it meant for Bri.


End file.
